Mr. Nosey
Mr. Nosey is the fourth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Nosey *'Color': Dark Green now Light Green *'shape': Oval now similar to Mr. Greedy's *'Gender ': Male *Hair: Only one curl of black hair. *'Family ': unknown *Friends:Mr. Small, the rest of the characters *Rivals:Ghosts *Occupation:Adventurer, Snooper(New show only) *Species:Shaped Human *Likes:Being curious *Dislikes:Bumping his nose into something *'Job': Poking his nose in other people's business *Features: Big nose (original verision), Tie (2008 version) *Catchphrases: Just Looking. *Voice Actors: Arthur Lowe, John Alderton, Neil Crone, Danny Katiana, Steve Kyman Story The character of Mr. Nosey lives up to his name, along with his big nose. He is always snooping around in other people's business, much to their annoyance. The people hold a meeting and every time he is being nosy something bad happens first, he wanders into a home were Mr. Brown paints his nose so he has to get it off with a rake next, he looks over a brick wall and gets a close pin on his nose which he takes off and next, he peeps behind a fence only for to get hit with a hammer again on his nose. The next day he is not nosey and never is again. Mr Nosey can be found in capsules. About Him -Lives:HappyLand,TiddleTown -Home:A funny tall thin house -Realitives:Unknown 2008: -Lives:Dillydale -Home:A house with a giant telescope with Mr. Small -Jobs:Manager of Tiny Pines Cabins (Dark,Surprises),Mailman (Night,Next Door),Mattress Wizard (Sleep),Cabin Manager (Travel),Airport Metal Detector (Airport),Lawn Cleaner (Yard Work) (Lawns in The UK broadcast) International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. Monsieur Curieux (French), Don Entrometido (Spanish), Mr. Trwyn-Ym-Mhopeth (Welsh), Unser Herr Neugierig (German), Meneer Langneus/Meneertje Wijsneus (Dutch), Ο Κύριος Αδιάκριτος (Greek), 好奇先生 (Taiwan), 참견씨 (Korean), ﻞ‎ﻮ‎ﻀ‎ﻓ ﻯﺎﻘﺁ (Persian), Fætter Snus (Danish), Gubben Nyfiken (Swedish). The Mr. Men Comic In the daily syndicated comic strip, Mr. Nosey's nose was drawn shorter, fatter, and more rounded at the tip. ''The Mr. Men Show'' On the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Nosey is a lighter shade of green, has a shape similar to that of Mr. Greedy, his nose is an orange oval and a black necktie replaces his big long nose, has one curl of hair. He is also often seen around Mr. Small (they are best friends). His name is also spelled as Mr. Nosy in the American broadcast. He lives with Mr. Small in a observatory with a large telescope that comes out of the roof. He may be stronger than Mr. Strong becauce in the Lake episode when he breaks the wooden platform when he jumps up and down on it. He also has a Teesside accent. In the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by Danny Katlana and Steven Kynman. He is first seen in Physical. Trivia He is one of the four green characters. Mr. Nosy is seen once without his tie in Yard Work. He may have a crush on Little Miss Curious. Many fans think he's in love with Little Miss Curious. He is seen as a postman in Night. Though he is the only character who is wearing a tie. This is the first time Mr. Nosy said "No thanks, I'm just curious" in Amusment Park. He's one of the many characters who don't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt....well, he'd be curious, but not concerned. In Machines it is shown that he and Mr. Small have preastoric ansestors. He's one of the Mr. Men and Little Misses who don't care if Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners. His Winnie the Pooh counterpart is Pooh Bear because they are both friends with someone who is small. His Lion King counterpart Pumba because they are both best friends with someone small. List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Brown * Mr. Chips * Mr. Brush * Mr. Herd * Mrs. Washer Title character other appearances Mr. Nosey has also made appearances in these books: * Mr. Tall * Mr. Nonsense * Mr. Brave * Mr. Cheeky * Little Miss Bossy * Little Miss Naughty * Little Miss Shy * Little Miss Twins * Little Miss Scatterbrain * Little Miss Stubborn * Little Miss Jealous * Mr. Nosey and the Big Surprise See also *Mr. Men characters *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Green characters Category:Oval characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters